


Fallen Angel AU

by TaraTyler



Series: Deanoru [4]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Karolina is an angel sent to watch over Nico and she becomes a bit too attached





	Fallen Angel AU

All Karolina Dean had left of her wings was a single feather, pure white but iridescent when held up to the sunlight. Every color of the rainbow shone through all at once. She was stranded on Earth now, surrounded by humans and she looked just like one of them; so long as she wore the cuff currently on her wrist. The issue was she was thousands of years old and currently looked to be somewhere from fifteen to seventeen years old.

She had spent too much time in the realms of the living humans. Karolina was afraid she was on the verge of becoming one of them; lately, she had become more of a student than a guardian. Her memories of having been witness to the entirety of history were of no help when the books were completely revisionist. On top of that issue, Karolina’s duties had been completely compromised by the girl she was charged with protecting.

Nico Minoru was a witch and no one had thought to warn Karolina. Naturally, the girl she was meant to guard had figured her out in no time. Karolina had been shocked to find Nico didn’t judge her, wasn’t afraid of her, and actually thought her angelic nature was really cool. She never divulged that her duties were specific to Nico as her guardian angel, but the two quickly became actual friends. Karolina knew she was crossing some kind of line but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Karolina, are you ever going to go back to heaven? Do I get to keep you down here, or are they going to take you away from me?” Nico asked one day at lunch as Karolina beat her head against her trigonometry book. Her voice was concerned and she sounded as though she had been thinking about it for a long while.

“I might be. I don’t know. My mission here isn’t over yet.” Karolina said cheerily. “I do know that I miss my wings. I only have the one feather left. Usually, this would be a sign my mission was almost over, but… I don’t feel like I’m finished here. . In my line of work, I’ve learned how important it is to listen to your feelings.”

“You’ve never let me see your wings.” Nico said softly, her voice kind of disappointed. “I bet they were beautiful.”

“Here.” Karolina said and rummaged through her bag for a long moment. “They looked like this, but really big. Like two arms’ lengths.”

“Oh, God. that really is gorgeous.” Nico spun the feather between her fingers, admiring the myriad of colors. There had to be three or four rainbows’ worth inside. “With these on you, Goddess; you must have been truly magnificent… Not that you aren’t now, but you must have been especially with these.” The wonder she felt evident in the reverent tone of her voice.

Karolina’s face went red and hot in a manner that she found uncomfortable and miserable. She was truly unused to these kinds of emotions. Her heart beat faster and Karolina felt nauseous when she met the unadulterated admiration written all across her face. She was beautiful beyond anything Nico had ever seen before, even without having seen her in her full angelic form. The mental image was enough to nearly blow Nico fully away. 

“One day… I will show you what I look like without the cuff on.” Karolina decided aloud, suddenly choosing in that moment that the infraction was worth the risk..

“Really? I’m free after school.” Nico offered.

“Today is… not that day.” Karolina said with a dark chuckle. “One day, though.”

Nico sighed heavily. She wasn’t sure that she could ever be more in love with Karolina than she was right then. Her heart was already full. Nico could kick herself for having allowed her ridiculous heart to lead her to an actual angel, but she wouldn’t trade having fallen in love with her for the world.


End file.
